<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Linked Universe Drabbles by Jess_the_Mess_225, JinxMiau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641306">Linked Universe Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_the_Mess_225/pseuds/Jess_the_Mess_225'>Jess_the_Mess_225</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxMiau/pseuds/JinxMiau'>JinxMiau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Modern AU, family au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_the_Mess_225/pseuds/Jess_the_Mess_225, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxMiau/pseuds/JinxMiau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of short little drabbles I wrote with a friend! It's all set in a modern AU where they're all family!<br/>(Also, Wolfie is not Twi, he is Wolfie. Fight me.)<br/>Linked Universe does not belong to me, credit to Jojo for the characters!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Good Morning, Wolfie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mornings were always slow for the family. No one wanted to get out of bed, no one wanted to get ready, and no one wanted to be the first downstairs and have to make breakfast. Wild always loved cooking, but he was a nighttime gremlin, he wasn't one to wake up early and cook. </p>
<p>     Nails tapping on the hardwood floors could be heard in the hallway, Malon and Time's bedroom door slowly creaking open as paws padded into the room. The couple was curled up together, both happy and fast asleep. Wolfie whined softly, climbing onto the bed and on top of Malon. He poked his nose into her hair, pushing past it all to get to her face, his cold wet nose against hers as he huffed.<br/>
Malon slowly opened her eyes, pulling back and blinking a few times before smiling softly. "Good morning, Wolfie…. Can I have a minute to wake up?" She whispered, scratching him behind the ears as she yawned.<br/>
The wolf curled up between the woman and her husband, making himself comfortable as Malon took the time to wake up. She pulled herself out of bed, making her way downstairs to make breakfast and coffee.</p>
<p>     The next to wake was Time, but his "alarm clock" wasn't very pleasant. The alarm clock by the bed went off at its usual time, rousing the man from the dead of sleep, but also the wolf beside him. Wolfie woke up faster than Time, pouncing on him immediately and licking his ear and cheek. Time cried out, uselessly trying to protect his face as Wolfie assaulted him. The wolf grabbed hold of his shirt before he could stop him, dragging him from the bed and onto the cold hardwood floor.<br/>
"OW! Wolfie! That's enough!! Let go! Git!" Time grumbled, jerking away from him and shooting a dark glare at him. The wolf flinched, ears pinned back as Time stood, wiping his face on the back of his hand. "Go on, go bug the boys. I'm getting in at least five more minutes," He stated, shooing him out of the room and closing the door.</p>
<p>     Twilight laid on his stomach, wide awake, but also very much in bed. He heard his door open and sighed, preparing himself for the weight the landed on his back. Twilight huffed a sigh as Wolfie buried his nose in the man's hair. "Hey, big guy…" He mumbled as the wolf "groomed" him. "Is it that late in the morning already? Did I miss my morning shower, bud?" He sighed as the wolf rolled off his back and laid beside him. He opened his eyes, staring straight into the startling blue of Wolfie's eyes. "Hi…"<br/>
Wolfie let out a small yip, nipping at his nose as Twilight pulled back. "Hey, stop being a brat. Go bug someone else. Don't think I forgot what you did to my glasses yesterday." Twilight growled as Wolfie got up, shaking off and rushing out of the room.</p>
<p>     Sky was a bundle of blankets in his bed, happily nestled deep in his comforter when Wolfie pushed his door open. The wolf crossed the room, jumping onto the bed and trying to dig Sky out. The sleepy man only rolled over, grabbing the wolf and dragging him down to the mattress. He cuddled Wolfie tightly, refusing to let him go when he wiggled. "Nu… You came in here, you're cuddling until I decide to get up…" Sky whispered as Wolfie finally stilled, relaxing in the blankets when Sky threw a blanket over his back. The two drifted off to sleep for a little while longer until Sky's morning alarm went off. Sky woke slowly, chuckling when Wolfie licked his chin. "Okay, okay, it's time to get up. I know. Thanks, Wolfie." He laughed as he got up and began getting dressed.</p>
<p>     The last of the family to wake up was Wild. The wolf crept into his room, making his way to the bed where Wild laid. The boy was curled up tightly, twitching in his sleep and whimpering as if suffering from a bad dream. The loyal wolf gently stepped onto the bed, curling up beside his boy and gently trying to wake him. Wild flinched harshly, his hand quickly burying itself in the wolf's pelt as he tried to even out his breathing. "Good boy…. Thank you..." He breathed, letting his eyes close as he finally relaxed. "And… Good morning, Wolfie… Thank you again for waking me up…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rat? Rat.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We gave Twilight glasses. It's what he deserves.... ._.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have you seen my wallet?"<br/>"No, I can't seem to find my glasses either…"<br/>"Have any of you seen my work shoes?"<br/>"Now that you mention it… My keys are missing as well…"</p>
<p>Wild blinked as he watched his family rush around, desperately searching for their items.<br/>"Oh! Hey, Malon, before I forget, we need more mouse traps. These ones keep getting set off early and the pest keeps taking the bait." Time sighed as he pulled on a spare pair of shoes. "I can try to get some after work, but in case I work late can you get them?"<br/>"Yes, love… Wolfie! Come here, baby!" Malon called out, patting her leg as Wild yawned. "Wild? Do you know if Wolfie's been stealing our things?"<br/>"No, Mom. His usual hiding spot in my room only has his toys in it. I checked earlier." Wild muttered as he stirred his cereal. "Besides, it's not like it matters. Twi has his contacts, Sky has other cash he can use, Dad has more pairs of shoes, and you have other keys... The stuff will turn up," He shrugged.</p>
<p>"Suspicious how you're the only one not missing anything, Wild…" Twilight stated, staring down his brother.<br/>"Oh no, he's missing something. I can tell," Sky said smugly. "You can tell by how he's acting. Look at him. Wild always fidgets in some way during breakfast. I've never seen Wild so still. Something is on your mind, little brother. What did you lose?"<br/>"...Nothing…" Wild grumbled as he slowly raised his eyes to glare at Sky.<br/>"His tablet. I bet you lost your tablet," Twilight pointed out as Wolfie finally padded into the room.<br/>"I didn't lose it! I just… I gotta clean my room again, that's all…"<br/>"Wolfie?" Malon said, kneeling down and petting the wolf gently. "Did you take our things?"<br/>Wolfie perked up at her voice, pulling away from her quickly and going to the corner of the kitchen. He laid down in the corner, with his back to the family.<br/>"What's up with him?" Time asked quietly as Malon shushed him.<br/>"Don't worry, love. I'll take care of him and the boys, just get to work before you're late." She whispered, kissing his cheek as Wild walked over to his service dog.<br/>"Wolfie? Hey, what's wrong, big guy?" He pet the dog gently, raising an eyebrow when Wolfie stuck his nose into the gap between a houseplant and the corner. "Wolfie?"</p>
<p>Wild peeked around him, motioning for one of his brothers to move the plant. Twilight stepped forward, moving the plant to the side to show a fairly sized hole in the wall. A mouse hole. Wolfie squirmed closer to the hole, sticking his nose in and gently biting at whatever was inside. <br/>"Hey, Wild, grab him. I'll see what I can find in there." Twilight said as Sky handed him a flashlight. <br/>Wild rolled his eyes, gently tugging Wolfie back. "You'll see, said the man without glasses." Wild teased as Twilight knelt down, shining the light into the hole.<br/>"Holy fuck… Hey!" He stuck his hand into the hole, pulling out a set of keys. "I found Mom's keys," He grinned, quickly handing them off to Sky and putting his hand back in and pulling out a small wallet.<br/>Wolfie pulled away from Wild, quickly sticking his nose back in the hole as Twilight gave Sky his wallet back. "Is there still stuff in there?" Wild asked his brother. <br/>"Probably. But I want to know what he's after first." Twilight shrugged, watching the wolf.</p>
<p>It was a tense few moments, the family watched in silence until they heard the small crunch of plastic and they noticed Wolfie chewing on something. Wild quickly pulled him back as Twilight growled. "My glasses! Give those here, brat." He made a grab for the frames, but Wolfie pulled away quickly, bolting from the room with Twilight on his heels.<br/>"We really need to find a way to stop him from doing that…" Wild commented as he knelt by the wall again, pulling a few more things out. <br/>"Yes, dear. But Twilight also needs to learn to put his glasses away properly." Malon sighed as she and Sky picked up the things he pulled out.</p>
<p>The doorbell rang, grabbing Wolfie's attention and causing him to drop the glasses and rush to see who had arrived. Twilight sighed as he attempted to fix his frames, making his way to the door and opening it. "Legend? This is a surprise." He said, letting the man in and leading him to the kitchen. <br/>"Yeah, yeah. Shut up. Look, some of your guys' stuff ended up at my place somehow. Ravio and Marin keep saying my rat had been seen dragging it in." Legend stated, dumping an entire backpack worth of stuff on the kitchen table. Shoes, clothes, a tablet, a book, another wallet, some keys, a wooden spoon, a carving knife, and many more items scattered across the table as Sky looked through them.<br/>"Legend? Where's all the cash that was in my wallet?"<br/>"You're not getting it back."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hair Dryer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winters had always sucked. They were cold, long, and dark. Winter depression always seemed to set in for even the most bright of people as well. Warriors was no exception. The teen sat alone in his room, quietly working on a paper for school, his hair dryer laid on his vanity beside him, forgotten from when he had dried his hair a short while ago.<br/>	He never liked doing his work, that’s what paying other people was for, right? He could always just pay one of his numerous brothers to do it for him and just go do a makeup livestream. But instead, here he was, writing away at an english essay.<br/>	He barely paid any attention to the door when it opened slightly, the familiar jingle of tags echoing in his head as Wolfie made his way over to the teen. He glanced down at him for a moment before shaking his head and continuing.</p><p>	Wolfie let out a short bark, grabbing Warriors by the scarf and pulling gently, quickly getting swatted at as Warriors tried to ignore him. “I’m busy now, go play with someone else,” He grumbled, continuing with his paper. The wolf continued to pester him, grabbing one of his hands and tugging gently, getting swatted at once more as Warriors pulled his hand away and wiped it on his jeans. “I mean it! Get lost. Go bug Wild or something, I have a paper to do.”<br/>	Wolfie didn’t relent, continuing to bother and annoy him as he tugged and nipped at the boy. Warriors had finally had enough, grabbing his hair dryer and turning it on, facing it towards the wolf. “Go away!” He ordered, mustering as much of a commanding voice as he could. But Wolfie seemed happy, letting out a happy yip as he enjoyed the warm air, spinning happily before Warriors turned off the hair dryer.<br/>	“Wait… Is that all you wanted?” He asked quietly, looking between the object and the wolf. He almost felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner, but it was one mistake he wasn’t about to admit to. Warriors let out a long sigh, setting the hair dryer on the floor, turning it on for the wolf and holding it steady with his foot as he continued to work.</p><p>	Wolfie seemed as if he was having a great time. He laid sprawled out on the floor beside Warriors, happily enjoying the heat the hair dryer provided before nudging Warriors foot gently, standing up and shaking off. “What? Are you done now? Great, now please, leave me alone. I have to finish this paper for my class and you aren’t helping.” Warriors mumbled as his full attention went towards his essay.<br/>	But Wolfie had other plans.<br/>	The wolf climbed onto his lap, ignoring any complaints or grunts of annoyance as he made himself comfortable. He happily licked Warriors’ face, easily overpowering him and not resting until all of the makeup on his face was either gone or smeared terribly Warriors let out a long groan, finally giving up as the wolf left his face alone and laid his head on his shoulder. “You are making this very difficult, dog…” He stated as he looked at his abandoned homework. “Wolfie, I really do need to finish this…”<br/>	But the wolf wasn’t listening. He had closed his eyes, letting out a small huff as he quickly fell asleep. “Wolfie… Wolfie, I need to get up, bud. Please?” He gently tugged at his fur, getting a quiet growl in return. “Fine… Can we at least move to the bed? It won’t be good for my back if I fall asleep here…” No response. “Alright… You win…” He wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in the fluff. “I blame you for all of this, you big annoying fluff ball…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nap Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minor Character Death Warning? She's mentioned, but not in great detail.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys could hear the door slam as their father arrived home. Malon was in the doorway of the game room in seconds, holding a finger to her lips. "Boys, it's one of those days." She said softly as Wolfie looked up from where he was laying beside Legend.<br/>
"One of those days? Did…" Sky trailed off, looking down at his lap.<br/>
"Dad lost a patient who fought hard. Didn't he?" Twilight finished as he pulled Wild to his side.<br/>
She nodded silently, looking towards the stairs with a sigh. "A child… Just a few years younger than Wind. They were supposed to survive. But there were complications… Just leave your father alone for the night, okay? I'll have dinner ready shortly. Wild? Do you mind lending a hand?" She asked before Wild followed her upstairs, leaving the boys in silence. </p><p>Wolfie whined softly, making his way around the room, comforting the boys who needed comfort before leaving the room, making sure Wild was okay with Malon before going upstairs.<br/>
Time was still in his uniform from work, his shoes still on as well. He really was having a bad day. He was face down on his side of the bed, his phone face down beside him. Wolfie quickly jumped up onto the bed, laying on top of the phone, letting out a huff as Time groaned.<br/>
"Wolfie… Go away, I don't want to play right now. Go play with the boys." He mumbled, his eyes showed nothing but hurt emotions and exhaustion.<br/>
Wolfie did nothing but scoot closer to him. Time sighed, throwing an arm over him and burying his face in his fur. "It… It was a bad day at work, bud… I messed up today. A little girl died because of me. She had a full life ahead of her, she was younger than Wind." He whispered as the wolf cuddled closer, his breathing oddly calming to the man.<br/>
It was silent for the longest time, before Time finally fell asleep.</p><p>Hours passed. Time slept soundly, curled around Wolfie. He woke up slowly, confused as to how dark it was outside, and how quiet it was in the house. Malon was absent from the bed, but Wolfie was still present. Time blinked tiredly as Wolfie stared back at him. "Hello… Where's my wife, Wolfie? Did you eat her?" He asked softly as he braced himself for Wolfie's usually wake up routine. But it never came. Wolfie gave Time a few gentle licks across the nose before he got up, slowly getting off the bed and leaving the room.</p><p>Time sat up, raising an eyebrow as he picked up his phone from where Wolfie had laid. He checked the time, letting out a long sigh. It was four am, he had slept the night away, meaning his wife had slept on the couch to avoid waking him up.<br/>
He shook his head, smiling softly as he noticed for the first time the blanket that covered his legs. Malon must have put it there…<br/>
He didn't care who left it there. All that mattered, was that no matter how bad his days at work were, Time always had his family there for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pillow Fort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm bored…"<br/>
"Bet."<br/>
"Dude, when are Mom and Dad coming home?"<br/>
"For the last time, Wild, later. Dad's working a late shift and Mom had some errands to run."<br/>
Wild let out a long groan as he sank further into his beanbag, eyeing his brothers who sat around the game room. Sky had fallen asleep on a pile of pillows, Wolfie draped over him like a blanket. Legend and Warriors sat close together, both watching some sort of video on Legend’s phone while Warriors texted his boyfriend. They bickered occasionally, discussing makeup and arguing over techniques, but otherwise got along well enough. Twi was lounging on one of the couches watching some TV show he had playing on the TV. Four and Hyrule were playing poker against Wind, quietly cursing the youngest boy for continually beating them and taking everything they had.<br/>
Wild let out another groan trying to focus on the show Twi was watching but felt unable to follow the plot as he glanced at his older brothers. "Can't we actually do something!? I'm so bored!"<br/>
"If you want to be the idiot who runs into the middle of the thunderstorm, be my guest." Warriors muttered, barely glancing up from his video.<br/>
"Why don't you go stream? That usually cheers you up, plus no one will be upstairs to interrupt you." Hyrule said, throwing his cards on the table as Wind won again.<br/>
"But I streamed yesterday! If I stream again then my streamers will get bored!" Wild complained as Sky slowly woke up.<br/>
"Pillows…" Sky mumbled, petting Wolfie gently. "Pillow fort…"<br/>
"Yeah! Guys, Sky's right! Let's make a pillow fort!"<br/>
"Pillow fort? What are you, eight?" Legend asked, pausing his video.<br/>
"No no, I like his idea. It'll get us all up and moving too. It's better than sitting down here and moping all day. Wars, go get all the pillows you can find with Four, Wind, and Hyrule, go with Legend and find blankets. Sky, Wild? Snack duty." Twi announced as the brothers scattered, searching for their respective items like a treasure hunt.</p><p>Within twenty minutes all of the items were gathered and piled up in the game room as Twi and Warriors set up the pillows and blankets like a giant nest, using the couch cushions to help build their fort. The boys piled in, all finding their own personal place and getting comfortable as Wild helped Wolfie get comfortable inside as well. Twilight started up their Netflix account, playing a movie all of them would enjoy as Hyrule passed out snacks.<br/>
"Everyone comfortable? Anyone need an extra blanket or pillow?" Sky asked, already burritoed in a corner.<br/>
"I'm good," Wind announced, buried under three blankets with Wolfie laying over his feet and Warriors' legs.<br/>
"I think my legs disappeared…" Warriors mumbled as he pet Wolfie.<br/>
"You'll survive," Legend stated as he opened a bag of chips.<br/>
Wild leaned against Twilight, feeling a thousand times calmer and happier as he watched the movie and ate popcorn. "Thanks, Twi…"<br/>
"No problem, cub. Take a nap if you need to. I'll wake you up when the parents get home." He said softly, wrapping an arm and a blanket around his little brother. "Sleep tight, little wild-child, I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pillow Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wind doesn't want to go to bed. A war ensues for the right to be the pillow king.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Boys! Lights out!"<br/>	Wind groaned loudly as his brothers started to gather their things and leave his room. "This sucks! I wish we could stay up later!" He complained as Four started to get ready for bed.<br/>	"What do you expect when you're the youngest? Get used to it, Wind." Four sighed as he grabbed his book and laid down.<br/>	"Shut up." Wind threw a pillow at him, grinning when it hit him. <br/>	"Wind, just go to bed."<br/>	Wind threw his pillow across the room once more, hitting Four across the face with it. He cackled as his brother growled, slamming his book down and glaring at him.<br/>Four, angry now, threw the pillow back at Wind. “That fucking does it. You’re in for it now!”</p>
<p>	Twilight groaned as Wild sat up in bed, humming happily to himself as the sounds of the pillow fight raged in the bedroom next door. “Wild? Can you knock on the wall again? Maybe they’ll quiet down if they know we’re trying to sleep.” Twilight sighed as Wild knocked on the wall.<br/>	The fight continued, curses and pillows hitting the walls as the two fought. Wild got out of bed, taking his own pillow with him as he left the room. Twilight could hear Wild knock on their door, quietly asking them what was going on before Four let out a scream, Wild’s laughter following. “I AM THE PILLOW KING!” Wild screeched as the pillow fight began anew, this time with a new fighter in the mix. <br/>	Twilight let out another sigh, grabbing his own pillow and going to the youngest brother’s room. He opened the door to find Wind standing on his bed, throwing pillows and blankets at his brothers while Four clung to Wild’s back like a monkey, hitting him with a stuffed plush while Wild swung frantically at Wind. It seemed like the only way to end the pillow fight, was to win.</p>
<p>	Warriors growled as he turned over in bed, putting another pillow over his head to block out the noise down the hall. Legend had already made the decision to go sleep on the couch, meaning that Warriors was left alone to suffer the noise his brothers were making in Wind and Four’s room. How had they not woken up Time and Malon? How had they not woken up SKY?<br/>	Warriors let out a long groan, getting out of bed and leaving his room. He walked downstairs, standing in front of the couch and pushing Legend off of it. “OW! What’s your problem!?” Legend snapped, rubbing his back as he sat up and glared at Warriors.<br/>	“You sleep like the dead, I can’t. You go sleep upstairs and listen to the idiots fight, I’m taking the couch.” Warriors mumbled, sitting where Legend had been laying.<br/>	“No way! I was here first! And there’s two couches, Wars! Just take the other one!”<br/>	“Nah, this is the comfy couch. You take the other one.”<br/>	“NO WAY! You take it!”<br/>	“Lege, that is Wolfie’s couch, you take it. I’m not waking up covered in dog slobber again.”<br/>	“Awww, is someone afraid of Wolfie?” Legend teased as Warriors groaned.<br/>	“I’m not afraid of him! I’d just rather wake up dry and not sticky. You know what? Arguing is going to get us nowhere. Let’s just both go upstairs and demand that they stop making noise.”<br/>	“Good plan. Where’d you get it, a Laffy Taffy wrapper?”</p>
<p>	Hyrule let out a sigh as he watched Sky sleep peacefully across the room. Even on the other side of the house, he could hear the pillow fight his brothers’ were having loud and clear. He rubbed his tired eyes, debating if getting high would help him sleep through the noise before deciding against it. Malon and Time were in the room across the hall, if they knew he was getting high this late at night he would be grounded for sure!<br/>	He turned on his bedside lamp, pulling his sketchbook out from under his bed and starting to draw, hoping to take his mind off the noise long enough to fall asleep. He heard a gentle knock on his door, looking up just as it opened a crack.<br/>	“Hyrule?” Legend asked softly as Hyrule tilted his head. “Do you have any extra pillows?”<br/>	“Um… Yeah, take one of mine. Just don’t wake Sky.”<br/>	“Sky awake….” Sky mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, letting out a long yawn as he smiled softly at Legend. “Pillow fight?”<br/>	“Uh, yeah… You two wanna join? Warriors has barricaded himself in a corner of the room, Twilight, Wolfie, and Wild have all taken over Wind’s bed in the name of Hylia, Four is fighting himself, and Wind and I are just causing as much chaos as we can at the moment. You two want in before Mom and Pops wake up?” Legend said, taking one of Hyrule’s pillows.<br/>	“Sure.”<br/>	“Count us in.”</p>
<p>	To say the bedroom had become a warzone was an understatement. Feathers and stuffing flew as the boys attacked each other mercilessly. Sky jumped off Four’s bed, slamming his pillow in the back of Warriors’ head as the teen cried out, hitting the floor hard as Wild and Wind assaulted the downed man with more pillows. <br/>	Four sat on Wolfie’s back, laughing loudly as the wolf ran from one side of the room to the other, hitting anyone who got in his way with his pillow and stuffed animal. Wolfie had joined the fun in his own way, carrying a pillow in his mouth and taking people out at the knees as he ran.<br/>	Legend and Hyrule on the other hand were attacking each other with no end, cursing and laughing as they beat each other senseless with their pillows. Hyrule landed a nasty hit to Legend’s chest, knocking the wind out of him long enough to smash him over the head with a body pillow they’d taken from Warriors’ bed.<br/>	The boys were having the time of their lives, throwing insults and pillows as the bedroom door opened, the light turning off and on a few times as everyone came to a halt.<br/>	“I thought I said lights out an hour ago.” Time said softly, his eye passing over each of the boys as they lowered their pillows and their heads in shame. He walked over to Hyrule, taking the body pillow from him and ruffling his fluffy hair. “You boys are so immature… But I suppose you are all still children at heart. But…” He raised the pillow, a glint in his eye as he grinned. “So am I.”</p>
<p>	Hyrule let out a scream as his father hit him with the pillow, laughter resuming once more as the war began again. Time had entered the fray and he was playing for keeps. Time lifted Wind onto his shoulders, laughing as the boy used his newly acquired height to assault Warriors as Warriors tried to use Sky as a human shield. Twilight lifted Four onto his own shoulders, running towards Time with his brother and letting the two fight while the two tried to keep their balance and avoid dropping them.<br/>	Legend had given up, laying face down on the floor with two pillows covering his butt for protection as Wolfie laid by his head, nipping at anyone who stepped to close or almost stepped on Legend’s hair.<br/>	Wild and Hyrule had hidden themselves under Wind’s bed, raiding the boy’s snacks as they watched the battle before them. Sky had armed himself with two pillows, one held like a shield and the other like a sword while Warriors threw pillows from Four’s bed, trying to keep Sky at a distance as the boy made his way closer and closer to his victim.<br/>	“Boys…”<br/>	No one ceased. Sky jumped, slamming his pillow down on Warriors’ face as Wind finally toppled Four and Twilight, laughing at his victory as Time held tight to his legs to keep him from falling.<br/>	“Boys,” Malon said again, smiling softly as everyone stopped and stared at her. “I hate to inform you, but it’s one in the morning. Time, you have work in the morning and the boys have school. All of you, off to bed.” She said softly, helping Four up off the floor and tucking him into bed while Time did the same with Wind. “I promise, you can all have another pillow fight in the morning, or after school. But tonight, the war is over.”<br/>	“Of course, darling. Mind giving me a hand getting these two to their rooms? I think they’re unconscious.” Time said, pointing to Legend and Warriors who laid in varying degrees of pain on the floor. “I can take Legend if you want to take the pretty boy to bed.” He teased as Warriors groaned.<br/>	“Of course, my love.” She kissed her husband’s cheek, lifting Warriors like a sack of potatoes and carrying him out of the room while the other boys left. “Good night, boys. See you all at breakfast.”<br/>	“Night, Mom… Love you.”<br/>	“Love you too, honey.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rainy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A rainy day means no playing outside. Thus, Wild is bored out of his mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wild sighed, his chin resting on his hand as he stared out the window. Gray skies and the rain pounding the ground outside. Time had said they weren’t allowed to play outside, forcing Wild and the boys to remain indoors for the duration of the afternoon. The younger boys had found ways to entertain themselves while the older boys mostly kept to themselves, finding ways to occupy the day. Wild stared out the window, praying for the rain to stop. Time had left for the afternoon, meaning it was just the boys for a few hours while Malon worked… A few hours of boredom.<br/>	“Wild?” The teen looked away from the window to see Four standing behind him, his Chromebook in his hands. “Are you any good at this game?”<br/>	“What game?” Wild asked, turning in his seat to face him.<br/>	He smiled, sitting on the couch beside him. “It’s great, you’ll love it!” He started to ramble, his words tying together, barely any stops as he described the world of his game and how to play. “So, can you help me?”<br/>	“Hm?”<br/>	“The puzzle. Think you can help?”<br/>	Wild took the small laptop from him and looked it over. It was an odd puzzle, but it was simple too. A sliding puzzle, get all the poles to line up to make a complete circuit to open the door. Once the door opened, he gently took the laptop back, thanked his brother, and ran back over to where he’d been sitting with Wind to continue the game.</p>
<p>	The rain didn’t show any signs of letting up. Warriors and Legend decided the living room was the best place to argue so Wild had moved to his room, sitting on his brother’s bed and looking out the window above it. Sky was taking a nap in the room down the hall, so everyone was either downstairs or in the game room in the basement. The bed dipped and creaked as a new weight was added as Twilight and Wolfie joined the boy on the bed.	“Watching the rain, cub?” He asked, a soft smile on his face.<br/>	“Yeah…” Wild muttered, looking back out the window. “I wanted to go outside today… I hate being stuck inside. I mean, I don’t mind it on normal days, but I hate being trapped... ”<br/>	“...” Twilight’s smile faded as he looked out the window. “I don’t think it’s going to let up today, Wild…” He stated a thoughtful look on his face. “Give me a minute, I’ll be back.” He stood up quickly, pulling his phone out of his pocket and scrolling through it as he left their room.</p>
<p>	“I understand… Yes, I know… Please? I’ll watch them…. Promise…. Okay…. Thanks, Dad… Love you too…... Bye.” He walked back into the room, a smile on his face. “Come with me for a minute?”</p>
<p>	The duo stood by the back door, watching the rain hit the ground harder than it had earlier. Twilight smiled still as he put his arm around his brother, reaching for the handle with his free hand and….</p>
<p>	He pushed Wild outside into the pouring rain.</p>
<p>	He looked back into the house, cupping his hands around his mouth like a megaphone. “ANYONE WHO WANTS TO PLAY IN THE RAIN, MEET ME OUTSIDE! DAD SAID IT WAS OKAY!”<br/>Wind, Four, and Hyrule all came running, their activities abandoned in favor of the rain. They all ran around the yard, barefoot, and content. Splashing, jumping, and laughing as they all ran about like the crazy children they were.<br/>	Warriors watched from the doorway, a disgusted look on his face as he watched. At least, until Legend came up and pushed him into the rain, following a minute later with Sky and Wolfie. Warriors cussed out Legend for ruining his makeup, stooping down and picking up a handful of mud, throwing it at his brother. They all stood silent as they watched the mud ball hit Legend in the chest.<br/>	“....”<br/>	“.....”<br/>	“MUD FIGHT!” Twi shouted, grabbing a handful of mud and throwing it at Wild, who in return grabbed his own handful and threw it at a different brother.<br/>	Laughter resumed once more, everyone threw mud and playful insults. Someone had grabbed the hose and had started to use it as their weapon of choice (as if they weren’t wet enough).</p>
<p>	“So… I told you, everyone could play outside…” Time started, blocking them from walking back inside, his arms loosely crossed across his chest.<br/>	“Yes, Dad...” Twilight muttered, looking at his feet.<br/>	“And you all had a ‘mud fight’?” He sighed, motioning to all of the soaked, filthy, gremlin boys.<br/>	“Yes, Dad... ” They all said.<br/>	“....And you didn’t wait for me?” Wild’s head snapped up, Time wore a mischievous smile as he stepped outside, closing the door behind him. “Well? Do you still want to play in the rain, kids?”<br/>	“Yes!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Asthma Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sky's asthma is not a fun time.  Wolfie plans on helping him with it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky laid alone in his room, painful breath after painful breath. His inhaler had been knocked to the floor long ago, the teen unable to reach it as he coughed and wheezed.<br/>His lungs felt like they were collapsing, he couldn't get enough air, why couldn't he get enough air? His roommate, Hyrule, had gone downstairs ages ago to beg Wild to bake brownies with him, meaning no one was around to help him. <br/>The music from Warriors and Legend’s room drowned out any calls for help as Sky finally rolled off his bed, his vision blurring with tears as he clawed at his throat as if it would help him breathe.<br/>"Mama… Papa….. Anyone…" He whispered, hearing something banging against his door as he gasped for air.</p>
<p>His door burst open, Wolfie running across the room and nudging him carefully, doing his best to roll Sky onto his side as he wiggled his way under Sky's bed, coming back seconds later with Sky's inhaler. <br/>Sky clung to the wolf, taking puffs of his inhaler as he shook, sobbing as he held the wolf's fur. Wolfie laid beside him, whining softly as he licked Sky's nose, letting the boy know he was there for him. <br/>"Thank you…" Sky finally whispered, his voice hoarse from coughing. "Thank you, Wolfie…"</p>
<p>The wolf let out a bark, getting up and nudging Sky once more, running out of the room and disappearing from sight.<br/>Twilight could be heard shouting moments later, complaining as Wolfie dragged him from his room by the shirt. "Wolfie! Wolfie, that's enough! I'm following! I'm following! Stop pulling- Huh? Did you-? Wolfie, you know you're not supposed to jump on doors! Look at all those scratches." Twilight scolded as Wolfie huffed, dragging him the rest of the way to Sky’s room. "SKY!"</p>
<p>Sky sat on the couch, wrapped in as many fluffy blankets as Twi could find as he held a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. Twilight paced the floor in front of him, his phone held to his ear as he talked to their father.<br/>"Yes, Dad… Yeah, from what I could tell it was a really bad one…. Sky was on the floor when I got there, Wolfie dragged me from my room to see him…. Yeah… No, he's outside with Four and Wind right now…. Wild sent him out…. He wouldn't leave Sky be…" Twilight sighed, glancing at his brother and giving him a tired smile. "I know he's worried, Dad… Sky is on the couch right now…. You wanna talk to him? Alright… Hey, Sky. Dad wants to talk to you." Twilight said, taking Sky's mug and replacing it with the phone. <br/>"Hello?" Sky said softly, looking up at his little brother.<br/>"Hey, Birdie. I heard you had a bad morning. How do you feel, kiddo? Do I need to leave work?" Time asked quietly, worry clear in his voice.<br/>"No… No, I'll be okay, Dad. I promise. Twi is taking care of me right now, and Wolfie helped out a lot. He got my inhaler for me." Sky sighed, smiling softly as he sunk further into the blankets.<br/>"That's good, son. Did you take your medication this morning?"<br/>"I did, Mom made sure I did before she left."<br/>"Good, just rest for now, I'll call in two hours to check on you again, alright? Get some rest and watch a movie, kiddo. I love you."<br/>"Love you too, Dad…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ticklish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Are the boys ticklish? Wild needs to find out. He arranges a little experiment to find out.</p>
<p>Rip Wild.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warriors let out a sigh, barely glancing up from his phone as he listened to Wild try to sneak across the living room.<br/>
"Wild, whatever you are planning it won't work. Now go bug someone else…" Warriors muttered as Wild dived behind a couch, giggling madly to himself.<br/>
"I'm not planning anything, dearest brother! But I must ask, where did you get your scarf? It's quite lovely!" Wild snickered as he popped up behind his brother, teasingly tugging at the fabric.<br/>
"I got it from my mother, now go away. Go bug Hyrule or Legend." Warriors sighed as he swatted at his hand.<br/>
Wild rolled his eyes, jabbing his brother in his neck and grinning when he flinched away. "Wait, are you-?"<br/>
"Fuck off, Wild! Don't touch me!"<br/>
"You're ticklish!"<br/>
"Stay away from me!"<br/>
Wild jumped over the couch, pinning Warriors down and tickling him without mercy as Warriors screamed and laughed. "Say uncle! Say uncle!"<br/>
"GET OFF OF ME!" Warriors demanded between laughs, trying to shove his brother off of him. "MOM!" He called out desperately as Wild jumped off of him, retreating upstairs.</p>
<p>Wild laid on the floor of his bedroom, staring at Twilight’s back.<br/>
"Can I help you, cub?" Twilight asked as he worked on his homework.<br/>
"Warriors is ticklish," Wild commented as he rolled onto his stomach, propping his head up on his hands. "Who else in this house is ticklish?"<br/>
"I know for a fact Legend is, but only on his feet," Twilight shrugged as he wrote more answers on the page. "And I think three of the five parts of Four are ticklish, but I don't remember which ones."<br/>
"Wait, really?"<br/>
"Blue I know for sure, but Shadow was a surprise."<br/>
"SHADOW IS TICKLISH!?"<br/>
"Sky isn't. Don't try."<br/>
"Are you?"<br/>
"Don't you even think about it."<br/>
Wild got up quickly, taking a slow step towards Twilight as the teen turned around, glaring daggers at him.<br/>
"Wild, don't you fucking dare."<br/>
"I'm gonna get ya!"<br/>
"WILD!"<br/>
Wild pounced, knocking Twilight out of his desk chair and onto the floor, tickling him as Twilight tried to defend himself. He couldn't help but laugh, snarling occasionally as he tried to get Wild off of him. "GET OFF! WILD! AHAHAHA! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Twilight laughed loudly as he punched Wild in the cheek.</p>
<p>"So, what’s  with the ice pack?" Hyrule asked, passing his best friend by in the kitchen.<br/>
"I tried an experiment… Didn't end well." Wild shrugged as he stared down at the counter.<br/>
"See, that was your first mistake. What was it?" He asked as he grabbed a bowl for cereal.<br/>
"I tried to tickle Twilight."<br/>
"..."<br/>
"...What?"<br/>
"You deserved that."<br/>
"Hey, Rule…" Wild smirked, leaving the ice pack on the counter as he sauntered over to his brother.<br/>
"You are a glutton for punishment… Stay back." Hyrule warned, setting his cereal down and backing away.<br/>
Wild charged, grabbing Hyrule and tickling him as Hyrule flailed helplessly. Hyrule screamed and laughed, his arm flying back and hitting Wild in the face as Wild let out a grunt of pain.<br/>
The assault continued, the two laughing until Hyrule flailed once more, a bit of fire flying across the kitchen and landing on his bowl of cereal, setting it ablaze.<br/>
"...Oh…"<br/>
"...Huh…"<br/>
"Both agreed to not tell Mom?"<br/>
"Agreed," Wild muttered as the smoke detector began to beep.<br/>
"BOYS! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE!?"<br/>
"Run."<br/>
"Agreed."</p>
<p>"So, may I ask why you're in my room?" Legend asked, flipping another page of the magazine he'd stolen from Warriors. He was laying on his stomach on his bed, his pet rat happily nestled in his hair as his beanie laid on the bed beside him.<br/>
“Twi kicked me out of our room because he’s working on college application stuff. And Mom is trying to find who set off the smoke alarm.” Wild shrugged, sitting at Warriors’ vanity and watching his brother.<br/>
“And you came to my room?”<br/>
“Sky is asleep, Four is… well… Four, and Wind is outside.”<br/>
“What about the game room? Oh- Oh shit, is that a coupon? Fuck you, Wars, this is mine now.” Legend grinned, ripping the page out of the magazine.<br/>
“Warriors is in the game room with his boyfriend! I’m not going down there!” Wild pouted as he eyed his brother’s legs. “Also, I’ve been running a little experiment around the house, and it’s your turn.”<br/>
“Experiment? What kind?” Legend sighed as he sat up, crossing his legs and taking the rat from his hair, petting him gently.<br/>
Wild stood, quickly running over and sitting on the bed beside his brother. “I’m glad you asked, dearest brother!”<br/>
“Oh no.”<br/>
Wild grabbed Legend’s leg, quickly tickling him as Legend giggled and kicked. He never laughed, but giggled like a madman as he tried to protect the rat in his hands. “WILD- WILD STOP! AH! RATIO!” He kicked his brother in the chest a few times, still giggling before Ratio escaped his hands, running down his leg and biting Wild’s hand.<br/>
“FUCK!”</p>
<p>“You got bit…”<br/>
“Yup…”<br/>
“By the rat?”<br/>
“By the rat…”<br/>
“Wild, you’re an idiot…” Four sighed as he bandaged Wild’s hand. “Don’t do it again.”<br/>
"I won't…." Wild sighed as he watched his brother walk away. "Hey, Four? Are you ticklish?"<br/>
Four turned, grinning at him despite the murderous spark in his eyes. "No." He stated, leaving the room.</p>
<p>"Windy! Little sailor! Beloved baby brother!" Wild called out, finding Wind in the backyard, the young tween sitting in the grass with Wolfie.<br/>
"I didn't do it! And if I did I don't regret it!" Wind shouted, glaring at Wild as the teen sat beside him. "What do you want?"<br/>
"I tickled half of our brothers and have been beaten up all afternoon. Needless to say, when Mom and Dad catch me my tickling privileges will be revoked." Wild shrugged as Wind blinked.<br/>
"Wait… Which ones are ticklish?" Wind grinned, wide eyes locked on Wild.<br/>
"Hm… Twi, Wars, Hyrule, and Legend. But Lege is only ticklish on his feet. And Twi punches… And Rule and I almost burnt the kitchen down." Wild sighed as Wind poked him in the side, the teen letting out a yelp as Wind continued to poke him.<br/>
"You're ticklish too!" Wind declared as he continued to poke him.<br/>
"Stop! Stop! Okay! I admit it! I'm extremely ticklish, but only on the places that aren't scarred over." Wild gasped, shoving Wind’s hands away as the tween laughed. "You little shit… Hey, Wars is in the basement with his boy toy. Go see if the blind kid is ticklish."<br/>
"Aye, Captain!"</p>
<p>"Oh, hello, Wild." Sky smiled softly, clicking through the pictures on his camera as Wild walked up behind him. "Need something, little brother?"<br/>
"Um… Yeah, how's your asthma today?" Wild asked, taking a deep breath as he eyed Sky's sides. Twilight had said he wasn't ticklish, but he was determined to find out for himself.<br/>
"Hm? Oh, it's been okay. I've had my inhaler with me all afternoon if it helps. I've mostly been staying inside and cuddling with the cats today." Sky shrugged, setting his camera aside and picking up Navi, dangling her in the air and swaying her back and forth. "See? Look at this gremlin girl! It's no wonder Dad loves her so much. She's just a big baby!" He giggled, cuddling her close and cooing at her.<br/>
Wild nodded, swallowing his fear and poking Sky in the side.<br/>
"Wha-? What was that for?" Sky asked, holding Navi against his chest as he stared at his brother.<br/>
Wild began to try to tickle Sky, trying to find any spot that had worked on his other brothers. "How are you not ticklish!?"<br/>
Sky let out a sigh, setting Navi down and pushing up his sleeves, punching Wild in the gut before he shook his hand out, staring down at his brother with cold eyes. "Don't tickle me again, Wild. This is your only warning."<br/>
Wild gave him a thumbs up, sinking to his knees as Sky walked away.</p>
<p>"Hello, Wild…" Four said calmly, walking over to his brother and sitting on the couch beside him. "You look like hell."<br/>
"Now isn't the time, Blue… Do you need anything?" Wild groaned as he glanced at him.<br/>
"Hm? No, actually, I'm not Blue. I'm Red." He smiled, waving happily as Wild let out a relieved sigh.<br/>
An easy target.<br/>
Wild smiled, scooting closer to his brother as Four raised an eyebrow. "Hey, got a question for ya."<br/>
"If I answer, will you tell me how you got so beaten up?" Four asked, motioning to Wild's bruised cheek, bandaged hand, and bruised stomach.<br/>
"I'm running an experiment among our brothers. May I try it on you?"<br/>
"...Sure, we're not doing anything in particular today." He shrugged, looking at Wild, a spark in his eye that the teen couldn't place.<br/>
"Alright!" Wild quickly began to tickle his brother, blinking once before finding himself on the floor with Four sitting calmly on his back. "What just happened?"<br/>
"You just don't learn…"<br/>
"Wha-?"<br/>
"Stop tickling people. Stop and I won't murder you."<br/>
"Wait, am I still talking to Red?"<br/>
"Always have been, Sunshine. I'm not ticklish."<br/>
"I'm scared now…"<br/>
"Good."</p>
<p>"Time?" Malon asked softly as she sat on the bed beside her husband, putting a hand on his shoulder as he let out a long sigh. "You okay, honey?"<br/>
"Hm? Oh, I'm fine, love. Just thinking about things. You alright?" Time said softly, his eyes on the dark hallway outside of their room. All of the boys had gone to bed, but not without locking their doors to avoid Wild once more.<br/>
"Oh, I'm just fine," She chuckled, poking him in the side and giggling when he flinched and swatted at her hand. "C'mon, baby, just a little?"<br/>
"Malon- Mal, quit. The kids are in bed. I don't want to wake them up." Time sighed as his wife shoved him onto the bed, sitting on his stomach as she jammed her fingers into the crook of his neck and his sides, grinning as her husband squirmed and roared with laughter. "MAL! MAL- STOP! THE KIDS!" Time laughed loudly, trying to push his wife's hands away without harming her.<br/>
"What's the magic word, Fairy Boy!?"<br/>
"PLEASE!"<br/>
"NOPE!"<br/>
The two continued, laughing and teasing the other as Malon tormented her husband, ending her assault and kissing his nose. "Good night, Time."<br/>
"Yeah, yeah…. Love you, my perfect gremlin."<br/>
"Do you think we woke up the kids?"<br/>
"Oh most definitely."</p>
<p>"I don't want to know… I don't want to know… I don't want to know…" Legend groaned as he held the pillow tighter over his head. "Hylia, why did they choose now to mess around!?"<br/>
"Because they have a healthy relationship? Because they love each other?" Warriors guessed as he turned the page of his book.<br/>
"You're not allowed to say shit! Wind told me what he walked in on you and Braylon doing in the game room! We all go in there, fucker! Now I'll never see that couch the same way again!" Legend complained, throwing his pillow at his brother.<br/>
"Lege… Legend, do you honestly think I'm dumb enough to make love to my boyfriend in a family room? Braylon is just as ticklish as Twi. I was winning when Wind walked in. He saw me holding him down and tickling him and misjudged it all."<br/>
"Uh-huh… Tickling…"<br/>
"Believe what you want, Legend. But take my word for it, Braylon is very ticklish."<br/>
"I'm not going to test that claim."<br/>
"Probably for the best, he slapped me last time."<br/>
"Ugh, good night, loser."<br/>
"Night, fish bait."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>